


Getting Along

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Allison expected when she hoped Jack and Nathan would get along better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

When Allison had expressed the hope Nathan and Jack would get along better, this wasn’t what she had in mind. 

Nathan had Carter pinned against the wall, one long leg pressed between Jack’s. Jack’s hands gripped the waistband of Nathan’s pants, his mouth opened wide under Nathan’s. The kiss was wet, and noisy, the way only a good, hard kiss could be. Allison froze, watching the two men devour each other’s mouths. 

Heat pooled low in her belly as Jack’s head fell back, thunking against the wall lightly. Nathan trailed his mouth down the long column of Jack’s neck, a low moan escaping from Jack. Nathan chuckled at the sound and Allison hastily back out of the office.


End file.
